


Don't Walk Out on Me

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, I don't accept it as canon but I wrote angst anyways, Umbara spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: Xenli learns her husband's plans.  Spoilers for Crisis on Umbara.





	Don't Walk Out on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept Umbara as canon, as I think it's cheap drama. But I like writing angst.

Something was on Theron’s mind, and he was hiding it from Xenli. She didn’t like it at all.

She finally found him sitting with their son, Rhaegor, in the boy’s bedroom. Theron’s head was bowed and he spoke to his son quietly.

“It won’t be long, I promise,” he murmured, running a hand through Rhaegor’s messy brown hair.

“But I wanna go with you!” Rhaegor whined, crossing his arms.

“You can’t. I’m sorry, but this is something only Dad can handle. But I’ll be back soon, and then we’ll go exploring. I promise. I love you, son.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

Theron kissed Rhaegor on the head and got up, closing the door behind him. He looked Xenli in the eyes.

She always respected his honesty.

“What the blazes is going on?” inquired the former Wrath.

“I’ve found the group that’s been trying to bring down Zakuul,” the spy explained.

“That’s excellent, Theron. I assume you’re going to go alert the governor and have them arrested?”

“…not quite.”

“…then what?”

“I need to infiltrate them, find out their motives. Lana agrees it’s the best way.”

“Does D'leah know about this?”

“That’s where it gets tricky. I’ve already started infiltrating them; they think I want to join. And they want D'leah dead.”

“Don’t you dare…!”

“Please, hear me out.” He reached out to his wife and grabbed her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers. “It’s going to be a staged accident. She’s going to make it out alive.”

“Do you have any idea how horribly wrong it could end? She and Koth want to start a family, and her sisters are just younglings.” Xenli’s orange eyes began to shine with tears. “And what if they take you from me?”

“I’ll be fine. I have been so far.” He kissed her cheek. “Don’t cry. You’re only making this harder.” He released her and headed for the door.

Her body began to shake with sobbing. “Please, don’t walk out of that door.”

“I’m sorry…”

“At least take me with you.”

“I can’t. Rhaegor deserves a mother.” Theron shielded hid tears from Xenli’s view. “I loved you the moment I saw you, Xenli. I always will. I’ll be back, I promise.” He locked the door.

Xenli couldn’t control her tears, and broke down.


End file.
